


this isn't what i expected but i kinda like it

by doodleweb



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elias being an overprotective brother is my aesthetic, Fluff, Haha look I finished a fanfic in two days, I didn't even polish this so don't expect it to be THAT good, Ice Skating, M/M, The name of Elias' twin sister here is Elisa by the way, and I went ice skating a few days ago so here you fuckin go, the only place I could think of while writing this was megamall OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleweb/pseuds/doodleweb
Summary: Cris tries to date Elisa. Elias keeps an eye on the both of them because he is an Overprotective Boyo™. Elisa wants the both of them to date instead.





	this isn't what i expected but i kinda like it

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know the feeling when you become the director for the noli me tangere play at school and you finally get to make the scenes of Elias and Ibarra 10x more sensual than it actually is.

Elisa hesitates as Cris hands her a bar of Matcha KitKat. Her gang of friends are squealing behind the both of them. She never knew the girls date to Mega on February 14 was a plan to get Cris to give her a gift "as a friend".

"I'm... Actually allergic to green tea."

"Oh." She could see by the way Cris' face drops, she should've not said that. 

"It's okay! I'll just give it to my brother. Thank you Cris!"

The rest of the day, Cris stays silent while the girls went shopping and a half-melted KitKat sits in Elisa's purse.

\---

Elisa and Cris met in the coffee shop near their university. It was almost finals, and the coffee shop was packed with students, laptops placed on tables and pens and highlighters scattered near textbooks. 

Cris walked in when all the tables were taken. Being too kind, Elisa cleared away some of her textbooks and pens and readied the empty chair on the other side of her table when she saw Cris glance at her. 

They both study in silence until Cris strikes up a conversation. They mostly talked about the university and the professors. When it came to an end, Cris asked her if they could see each other again and she absentmindedly agrees. 

She had no problem whenever she hanged out with Cris. He was kind and gentleman-like. He paid for everything and maybe he was a little plain, but Elisa enjoyed his company nonetheless. 

The only problem she ever had was try to hide him from her brother, Elias. Ever since her first heart break with a boy from grade seven and crying every night for a week, Elias was always conscious about who she was with. 

_"Where are you going?" "Give me a list of who's going with you." "Are any of them men?" "Are you sure you aren't with any guys? Send me a photo."_

She understands that he's trying to protect her, but she's not grade seven anymore. 

\---

"Hi kuya." She's greeted with a hum as she steps into their apartment room. 

Elias looks up from his phone and stares at her dead in the eye. "I thought you said you were only going to be with your friends."

'Oh God.'

Elisa's stomach drops and tries to avoid Elias' gaze. He brings his phone to Elisa's face.

Elias shows her one of her friend's My Day. It was a picture that was taken when Cris was giving her the chocolate. A large sparkly heart emoji placed on the corner with a Valentine's sticker to accompany it. 

"He's just a friend, kuya." 

Elias still looks unconvinced. "What's his name?"

"Crisostomo Ibarra."

"Sounds old-timish."

"He gave me this." She brings out the KitKat and gives it to Elias. "You can have it."

Elisa tries to bail the conversation by walking past Elias and towards her room. Before she could open the door she hears Elias say "The next time you're going out with him, bring me."

\---

The next two weeks, Elisa prayed that Elias has forgotten about trying to spy on her and Cris.

Unfortunately, he doesn't. 

When she told him she was going ice skating with her friends, Elias forces his way in to join them.

Once they entered the ice skating lobby packed with kids and people struggling to walk in their skates. Elisa was greeted by her friends while Elias looks around for Cris.

"Hi Cris!"

Cris isn't really what Elias expected. He was decent at most. He wore a red Adidas jacket and his hair was nicely done. Jesus Christ, he even brought his own ice skates. The first thing that comes into Elias' mind was 'rich kid'.

"Hi Eli!" Cris went up to her and gave her a hug. Elias doesn't really do anything. He thinks Cris is harmless enough, but nontheless, he's still keeping an eye on the two of them. 

When Cris looks up at him,  Elias felt his heartbeat shift all of a sudden. It was as if he was studying him from head to toe. He tries to avoid his gaze by walking up to the ice skate rental counter. 

\---

Elias watches the girls get their ice skates on and doesn't notice Cris sit beside him. "You must be Elisa's sister." 

"Yeah, I am." Elias answers absentmindedly.

"You two look the same."

"Do we?"

"She must have gotten her looks from her brother!"

Elias gets flustered by that and looks away because he fears that Cris might see a blush creeping up his cheeks. He decides not to answer when Cris gets his own skates on. 

When they all get to the rink, Cris was the one who stepped in first. Cris skates his way into the middle of the rink, pulling off tricks here and there. And God, was he fast.

Elias watches him from the railings. He follows Cris' figure gracefully zoom through the entire rink like a dancer performing on stage. Cris was skating flawlessly while Elias gripped tight onto the railings as if it was a lifeline. 

While Cris was casually gliding through the ice, the sight of Elias struggling to keep up in the corner of his eye catches him. 

He makes his way towards him and grabs his arm. "You alright there?" Elias shakes his head.

"It's not even that hard."

"That's easy for you to say! How do you do it so well?"

"I took figure skating lessons in Europe when I was ten."

"No wonder', Elias thought. 

An idea pops up in Cris' head. "Here, I'll teach you the basics!"

Elias flails as Cris grabs both of his hands off the railings. 

\---

Always make sure your feet are in a V-shape, march to walk, use the tip of the blade to push yourself forward– was everything Elias got down from Cris' ice skating lessons. 

Cris notices how Elias' fear dissipated and was finally letting go off the railing. Because this time, Elias was grabbing onto Cris.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the middle?" 

"Not yet!"

"It'll be fun! I promise."

Cris thinks if Elias won't go to the middle of the rink, he might as well do it himself. 

Cris slowly skates his way to the middle, Elias was still holding onto his jacket and raggedly follows him. 

All of a sudden, Cris pulls Elias' hand off him and glides to the middle of the rink, leaving Elias aghast. 

Elias would rather slip and crack his skull than try to reach Cris to the center. 

He struggles to slide his way to Cris, trying to avoid any kids who are ten times better than him in skating. His heart is going to jump out of his chest any moment.

He makes Cris the objective. Don't go for the middle, just go for him. Elias takes a deep breath before looking up at Cris, who has a playful grin on his face. 

Slowly but surely, he tries to push and slide himself to him. His knees buckle and stiffen up, but he manages to calm himself down. 

It felt like it took forever, but he was finally near him. He loses balance on his last push and Cris catches him midfall.

"Holy shit, I made it." Elias grins at his victory. He laughs and gives Cris a hug. It was short, but in those few seconds, Cris embelishes the warmth from his body. He wants to feel it again for some reason. 

They both skate together and Elias completely forgets that he was supposed to keep an eye Elisa. 

Elisa on the other hand, observes the way they hold each other, the way they look at each other's eyes and how happy they are together. It was as if they were actual lovers. 

One of her friends went up to her, "It looks like Cris has completely forgot he was going to take you out for a date."

"I don't mind. Anyway, they look like a better couple than we do."

An idea lights up in Elisa's head. 

\---

"Oh, would you look at that! I only have enough money for two heads in Vikings.", gasps Elisa. 

All her friends behind her gasp too, joining in the act. 

They made up a plan to low-key force Elias and Cris into a date at Vikings. After seeing them skate together a week ago, she has planned out a way to do so with her friends.

"That's okay, anyway, I have enough money to pay for all of us–" Elisa quickly cuts Cris off.

"Actually, all of us reserved a table in another restaurant except for the both of you. So you two can have this and spend time together." 

She hands Elias two thousand pesos, "That should be enough for the two of you."

Elias tries to protest, "But–"

"Bye kuya Eli!" and with that Elisa joins her friends and leaves the both of them.

Sweat prickles around the back of Elias' neck. He couldn't wrap his head around the concept. Does this mean he's going to have a date with Cris? Fear and excitement meddles inside his chest. And all of a sudden it was hard to breathe, and when did it get so hot inside Megamall? 

Cris shrugs, "This should be fine. Anyway, I think I like it better with just the two of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Cris hooks his arm around Elias'. 

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all', Elias thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated. My tumblr if u wanna talk El Noli to me : itsdoodleweb.tumblr.com


End file.
